choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloodbound, Book 2 Choices/@comment-37139825-20190818214816
It's probably just me being salty, but I'm seriously sick of hearing about Adrian's past flings/exploits all the time. :/ The heiress story was one thing I rolled my eyes at (it could have been funny if I hadn't already been annoyed by previous chapters), but Serafine having to talk about Adrian being jealous after their "fling" because she got it on with Kamilah after just felt unnecessary to me. And what's even worse is that, through all this crap about Adrian moping over Serafine more than I feel like "just a friend" would have previously (which some people were not bothered by at all; it's just some people, like me, were) and then not even caring about stories of his previous exploits being told in front of the girl who is supposed to be his current lover, who he talked about "destiny" with, the biggest problem is that we never get to choose how mc feels about any of it. She's just happy to hear about all these stories regarding Adrian's past lovers or wants to comfort him because he's basically been reduced to the angsty side of his character. I would at least like to have the option for my mc to feel insecure about her place in his personal life or to show some sort of jealousy, you know? I het it, he's super old and has lived and loved many, many times, and I had no problem with it in the first book because they were getting to know each other and those 2 women from his past meant a lot to him, but it's bizarre to me that they've been seeing each other for half a year and yet he and his friends STILL constantly want to talk about his previous flings when MC is right there. I'm super put off by that. Again, maybe it's just me and the way I like to imagine/play not mixing well with the actual story and that's fine, but I had to get it off my chest because at this point I think I must have misunderstood the relationship at the start ot the book. It seems like Adrian and my MC, at least, are on different levels of seriousness in this "relationshop." I knew they weren't at an "I love yiu" atage or anything, but this just feels ridiculous. I don't mean to be whiny or annoying, and yes I'm super salty :P, I've just been getting more and more irritated as the story goes on. I'll get over it soon. Also, to me it just feels like there really isn't much romance with Adrian lately? I get there's a ton of dangerous crap going on and everyone is busy and all that, but it just comes off as Adrian *needing* the mc because she saves him rather than him wanting to be with her because of real, romantic feelings, which you think would be more prevalent now since the story started with them having been together for 6 months, but I feel like he cared more for MC in book 1 than he does for her here. Like in the latest chapter, with Serafine saying she wooed Adrian but MC tamed him (which rubbed me the wrong way, to be honest), and his response was just "she has a point." ??? That's it? Or how he really only talked about her saving him from destroying himself on their walk... nothing about that, to me, felt romantic. Not even the kiss. It feels like I don't have an RO at this point. I'm probably just being really overly sensitive and I know I'm also probably in the minority with my feelings here, but that's how it's coming across to me and it's the reason why I haven't even bothered getting personally caught up and instead just check in here or on YouTube to get info on the latest chapters to see what's going on... Needless to say, I've been pretty disappointed. I'll probably actually catch up once the book is done, depending on how it ends, because if it has a satisfying conclusion/cliffhanger then I guess trudging through the crap that bothers me will be worth it. But we'll see. (I'm also disappointed om Adrian's "jealousy" over the Dracula stuff. I haven't played that chapter yet, as mentioned, and I don't plan on my mc sleeping with him anyways, but I was watching videos of that route snd had been hoping to see something about Adrian being jealous for once, and it was barely anything at all!! Pretty much nothing, in fact. Like a little side-eye when asking about seducing Dracula and that's it?? Super disappointing. I wantes my petty side to feel vindicated by him getting jealous for once because even tho my mc apparently isn't capable of feeling such an emotion, I sure as heck do, lolol. Super disappointed. But oh well.) (I'm also probably one of the few who hopes the MC is NOT Rheya(?) reincarnated or whatever. I want mc to stick to being her own character, not some random version of the first vampire. It would just take away all her agency for me and ruin her. But that's a different complaint. I've seen some people hoping for it but I'm on the opposite end of that, too. lol) Really sorry for my whiny rant! I just had to get it off my chest somewhere. I loved the first book and I want to love this one (maybe I will, once my frustrations settle down), but haven't gotten to that point yet. I complain because I care :D